


animal whispers

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Soda Kazuichi, CGRE Regressor Tanaka Gundham, Fluff, Just Gundham being a little sad about some animals :(, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 09 Prompt: Characters A and B find a dirty kitten/puppy on the side of the road while walking to the park.]But, there’s one thing that Souda will never get Gundham to stop doing. And that one thing is being way too in love with every animal they cross paths with.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Regressuary 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	animal whispers

**Author's Note:**

> FUH LUH FF  
> honestly I’m shflkajfd I don’t like this one but I don’t have the energy to rewrite it :(

Dealing with a regressed Gundham Tanaka is usually very easy. He isn’t fussy or bratty, always tries to get his chores done and take care of himself, and if he does something wrong he puts up with the punishments calmly as possible. That’s what Kazuichi Souda has learned over the course of a year of dating the other Ultimate. 

But, there’s one thing that Souda will never get Gundham to stop doing. And that one thing is being way too in love with every animal they cross paths with. 

It’s a sunny day when they go walking. They’re on break from school, walking quietly side by side. Souda is dressed in jeans and a tank top with a light button up shirt over it, Gundham is wearing a lightweight (but slightly oversized) long sleeve, with jeans as well. They’re just holding hands, when suddenly, Gundham lightly tugs on Souda’s hand. 

“Huh?” Souda asks casually, and blinks as Gundham speaks softly. 

“Look…” 

Souda looks as instructed, and finds himself blinking as he sees a dirty animal on the side of the road, limping towards them. 

Gundham releases his hand, and approaches it slowly, crouching down and cooing quietly, offering his fist to the animal. For a moment, Souda can’t tell what the hell the animal is, before it opens its mouth and lets out the most  _ pathetic _ sounding meow Souda’s ever heard. 

Even for a dog lover, Souda feels his heart break for the poor thing. 

Shushing it softly, and slowly gathering it into his hands, then to his chest, Gundham holds the kitten, and starts looking around. Souda blinks. 

“Babe, what are you doing?”

“Looking for their mama.” Gundham replies bluntly, clearly… somehow still regressed. Souda starts walking, looking into an alley, and gasps. 

“Gundham, c’mere. Looks like there’s a whole litter here.”

Almost immediately, Gundham is at his side, peering in, and gasping quietly as well. 

In no time flat, Gundham and Souda are walking to the veterinary office that’s nearby, carrying an abandoned box of five very dirty kittens. They had found the body of the mother nearby, cold and stiff, and Gundham had almost started crying over it, before Souda reminded him that now they needed to save the kittens. 

They told the receptionist what had happened, and she was very kind about it, helping them see a veterinarian, not charging them anything for bringing the kittens in. 

When asked if they would be taking the kittens in, Gundham blurted “yes!” as soon as Souda said “no”. They exchanged a look, Gundham frowning, and Souda frowning right back. The vet laughed lightly. 

“How about we keep them here? We can call you if something happens to them.” The vet said, and Gundham immediately took the offer, Souda sighing and agreeing reluctantly. 

The exam over, the vet had them both wash their hands, and then let Gundham write his cell number down for them. Once the exam and everything was done, the two left for Hope’s Peak grounds, now tired from the little adventure, and Gundham worrying about his own pets. 

Souda watched as Gundham immediately headed for his animals, greeting them and calling out as he walked into the pyramid-shaped “lab” with Souda right behind him, watching as he interacted with his animals, finally falling back to being at ease. 

“My little animal whisperer.” The mechanic murmured fondly, and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting moderation is on to prevent hate/negativity.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
